


A Christmas Special

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Fluff, Jeff Dunham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl's first Christmas together and they watch none other than Jeff Dunham's Christmas Special. (Possible spoilers for the comedy inside) R&R. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been in the works for a few weeks. I got the idea and I had to run with it. Here's some Christmas fluff. There's a bit of spoilers for the movie Jeff Dunham: A Christmas Special. So, if you don't want to even remotely be spoiled, don't read. Constructive reviews are always appreciated. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all.

"The kids won't be home from their moms until Christmas Eve. We have the house to ourselves until then." Rick smiled gently at Daryl from across the living room.

"A week wit' no munchkins underfoot?" Daryl grinned as he crossed the room to sit next to Rick on the couch.

"What're we doin' for a week?"

"Le's start wit' watchin' that movie ya been tellin' me 'bout, on Netflix." 

"Jeff Dunham's Christmas Special?" 

"Yeah, that one." 

Rick had a goofy grin on his face as he reached to grab his Xbox controller from the coffee table. Once he had the controller in his hand he sat back and started the process of getting the movie turned on. "Why don't ya get us some popcorn?" Rick asked. 

Daryl stood and went to the kitchen, squeezing Rick's shoulder in his hand as he went by. Rick listened to the air popper start in the kitchen as he finished getting the movie ready. A few minutes later Daryl brought the popcorn to the living room and sat down. As soon as Daryl was comfortable Rick scooted over and curled into his side, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it over his legs. Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick's side and began to munch on the popcorn as Rick pressed play. 

"Ya know, I ain't never gotten anything from Santa Klaus." Daryl announced, his voice quiet, his accent making "Santa" sound more like "Santi". Rick wasn't quite sure that the younger mans words were meant for him. 

Rick lifted his head up to look at Daryl's face, who kept his eyes glued to the screen. He noted the hard set to the younger mans jaw. "We're gonna have a good Christmas, Daryl. Nothin' is going to change that. It's our first Christmas as a couple, I'll make it good for you." 

Daryl grunted, noncommittal, but squeezed his arm tightly around Rick. The squeeze was enough for Rick to know that he had taken his words to heart, even if he wouldn't say anything else about it. Rick settled back against him. 

Daryl took an immediate liking to the grouchy, disagreeable puppet, Walter, with the opening sketch. 

"Fuck, I'm grateful Carl's a boy. Ya think Judith will be bad like that?" Rick couldn't keep the amusement from his face. 

"She ain't blonde like dude's kid. She's got a damn chance at pumpin' gas. Sides, we ain't gonna let her be like tha'." Daryl chuckled. 

Neither Rick nor Daryl are racists, but they couldn't keep from laughing at the racists jokes Walter let fly. The laughter they both shared only grew in volume at Walter's "Badonkadonk" jokes. 

Tears formed in Daryl's eyes from laughing so hard as Jeff Dunham pulled Achmed the Dead Terrorists arm off. Rick glanced up at Daryl, happy, so happy, to see Daryl having a good time. 

"Poor bastard," Daryl wheezed through his laughter. 

Rick had to sit up, away from the shaking of Daryl's body. 

"You racist bastard!" Achmed exlaimed. 

"You gonna be alright, love?" Rick paused the movie in concern. 

Daryl waved his hand, nodding. Rick pressed play again. 

"Fuckin' Merle in puppet form," Daryl said in reference of the white trailer trash puppet, Bubba J. 

"Sure is," Rick agreed. 

"Purple's got a point." Daryl agreed. "He's my kinda guy," 

Rick finally curled up against Daryl again and finished the movie. Daryl didn't laugh quite as much with Peanut, but he paid closer attention; was more receptive of Peanut's character. Both laughed at the purple and white puppets antics. 

"You liked it?" Rick asked after it ended.

"'S a great one, I'm glad we watched it. Even with his gay jokes. Peanut's prolly my favorite."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl took off for a day in the woods and Rick took advantage of it to run a special errand. He made the quick trip to the Greene Farm, greeting Hershel, his wife and their three children as if her were part of their family. Hershel's children, Shawn, Maggie and Beth were raised as if Rick were their big brother. 

"I appreciate you lettin' me get this last minute shipped to your place," Rick stated to the older man after he handed him the wrapped package. 

"No problem, son. Bethie wrapped it for you. I assume there's a special reason behind all this?"

"Yes sir. Mine an' Daryl's first Christmas together an' I want it to be special. He mentioned never getting anything from Santa so that's where this comes in." 

"You're a good man, Rick. The two of you complement each other nicely. We'll see you and your family here for Christmas dinner, tomorrow?" 

"Wouldn't miss it. Thank Beth again for me, please?" 

Rick made it home two hours before his kids would arrive from their mothers and only half an hour before Daryl got back from his wandering of the woods. He hid the present under their tree in a pile of presents for the kids. 

\---------------------------------------------------

That next morning, Christmas Morning, Rick got up earlier than even he normally got up to be awake before his lover. He got out of bed and quickly dressed before going to the living room and getting the present from under the tree. He went back to their bedroom and set the present on the edge of the bed before carefully straddling Daryl's hips and kissing him awake. Daryl woke quickly, albeit groggily. 

"Wha's this 'bout." Daryl sat up, putting his arms around Rick and pulling him close after switching on the bedside lamp.  
Rick pulled back, twisting in Daryl's grip to grab the present. 

**To: Daryl Dixon**

**From: Santa Claus**

A little note card stuck under the bow. "Sorry it took so long to get to you," it read, in Rick's beautiful, tilted hand writing.

Daryl looked up in shock. "Ya did this for me?" 

Rick tried (failing) to look as innocent as possible. "Wasn't me, it was Santa. Go'n and open it." 

Daryl slowly undid the tape on the wrapping, his eyes wide and hands shaking a little. He took the paper off in one piece and grabbed his knife from the bedside table to open the box. 

He pulled out a carefully folded foot and a half purple and white, fuzzy replica of Jeff Dunham's Peanut.

"Thank ya for this, Rick." His eyes filled with unshed tears as he held the doll in his arms and looked at Rick, a smile caressing his tanned face.   
Rick's heart filled with equal amounts of joy and heart break. He hated seeing the pain that Daryl's child hood still brought to the younger man, but he loved how something simple like getting a present from "Santa" can make him so happy. 

"I love you, Daryl Dixon. There isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for you. I know your life wasn't great before this, our family, but I'm going to make the rest of your life amazing, with me and the kids." 

Instead of replying, Daryl set Peanut down and pulled Rick into his arms again, kissing him to express everything he couldn't with words, the unshed tears finally slipping down his cheeks. They pulled apart and Rick wiped them from Daryl's cheek with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love ya too." Daryl murmured. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They showered and got ready for the kids to wake up. Daryl made chocolate chip pancakes. The kids got up with the smell of pancakes teasing their noses, and hugs from both Judith and Carl to both Daryl and their father. 

Rick felt at peace watching his kids open their presents from himself and Daryl, with Daryl at his side. He noted that his kids' favorite presents were the ones that Daryl picked out for them. 

The kids, (with Rick's help) both got Daryl presents. Judith got Daryl Batman pajama pants so he would always remember watching the Batman cartoons with her.   
Carl's gift to Daryl was a baseball glove. Daryl and Carl played catch every weekend but Daryl always went without a glove to toss the ball around so Carl had a glove. He came in with tender hands every game they played. 

To finish their Christmas morning Daryl and Rick sat on opposite ends of the couch with Judith and Carl between them, to watch the Batman cartoons Judith so loved, (after Daryl changed into his new pajamas, thank you,). Daryl and Rick locked their hands together on the back of the couch, behind the kids.


End file.
